onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cacao Island
Type Doesn't the snowing indicate that it is a winter island? 18:18, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Where was it snowing? 19:31, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Snow can still happen on Spring and Fall islands I believe. Better to wait for an SBS confirmation. 19:38, June 1, 2016 (UTC) DancePowderer: It was Cotton Candy Snow on Chapter 824 and 825. JustSomeDude: Who said it can snow on Spring and Fall islands? 06:22, June 3, 2016 (UTC) It snowed at the entrance to Totland, not Cacao Island. Plus cotton candy is solid regardless of heat, so it would snow down even if it was a summer island. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Aside the fact that cotton candy snow is a strange weather effect which we don't know the conditions for it to happens, why shouldn't it possible to snow on a spring island? Each climatic type has the four seasons and I'd image that a spring island is the one more similar to a "normal" island. It can occasionally snow on warm places after all. Theobroma cacao trivia AuroraOfDeath said about this trivia that "Might as well put it in every food island then". The difference is that unlike Applenine, Broccoli, Jam, Cheese, or what ever, it is based of the plant that grow one of the ingredient of the theme of the island. If the island was called Chocolate island then he'll be right, but it isn't. Rhavkin (talk) 04:47, June 3, 2016 (UTC) The miniscule difference would still not make it trivia worthy, sorry. 14:23, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I disagree. I think it is worth mentioning since other islands are named after their themed treat, but this isn't. It's like Whole cake island would be called Flour island, Jam island be Strawberry island, and Cheese island be Milk island. I would say it's irrelevant if it was Cocoa island like the bean, but is another step backward so it's different. 16:07, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi Grievous. SeaTerror (talk) 16:14, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Uhm, so what? What significance does it have? Why would people want to know this? I'm not saying you're wrong about what you just said, but you haven't explained why something so incredibly irrelevant like this should go onto the page. 16:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) An island name origin is irrelevant?? 16:42, June 3, 2016 (UTC) We all bloody know what cacao is. 23:32, June 4, 2016 (UTC) What AoD said. The name origin is irrelevant. 23:34, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Well good for you. I had no idea that c'o'''c'oa''' bean grew on c'a'''c'ao''' tree, I thought that like other plants they are both named the same. Rhavkin (talk) 04:55, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Lets not make it into a "Who knows What?" competition. 05:37, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Do you know how a "Who knows What?" competition is called in real life? Trivia. Rhavkin (talk) 05:43, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I refuse to reply to something this ridiculous, sorry. 18:09, June 5, 2016 (UTC)